


Never Enough time

by www_jinx_com



Category: midevil - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/www_jinx_com/pseuds/www_jinx_com
Summary: When two woman fall for each other in the middle of a war, nothing good can come from it. Reyna and Aspen learn that the hard way in this short story





	Never Enough time

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im jinx and i wanted to say a couple things. Firstly you dont have to imagine the characters as i described, only the eyes. this is my first time writing angst and the ending was rushed, and if you see this on wattpad under the username @-kenxpisa thats me! i think thats all enjoy!

“Ready for another war?”

“Same war. It's only the enemy that is different.”

The two girls stared at each other. Mercury eyes clashing with deep blue ones. Entirely different colors, but both filled with sorrow and worry. Nonetheless determination drove them. They couldn't lose each as they once did with a third comrade. Almost as if speaking telepathically, the shorter one was pulled into a hug, the clinking of amorwas prominent but ignored.

“Captain!” “Aspen!” two voices chorused, but flowed as one. The soft red eyes now hardened as she pulled away with her comfortable position on the others head. “What?” Aspen spat. Any others would have turned around and spoke to the woman at a different time, hell even all three of them would, but this was dyer. “They've infiltrated.” “For fucks sake, Lee, why are you here? GO! Alert the others, both of you. NOW”.

Aspen started to walk away preparing herself mentally. She hasn't fought since she had lost a brother figure. A death of which she blamed herself. His dying wish to protect his sister. Aspen lightly scoffed, she was to do that anyways. There were two reasons, only one of which was spoken of. She was the Princess, to be Queen, and as much as Aspen hated to admit it, she had fallen for the blue eyed young woman. 

“Aspen..” ‘Speak of the devil’ Aspen thought as she turned. When she was fully facing the Princess, Aspen almost lost her composure. ‘No, that was an angel’ she had decided, the light illuminated the strand in between her black hair, her rosy lips, and a hand reaching for Aspen. Aspen had to look away “Yes, your majesty?” “No. Please don't call me that.”. Again, Aspen looked into the eyes she loved, the ones that comforted her on the darkest days. “Yes, Princess Reyna?” “Take my hand. Walk with me for a bit.” Aspen sighed an exasperated sigh.

“Reyna, you know I mustn't. There's no time.” Not enough. There never was enough. We all die in the end. “Well fine then Miss Royal Guard of the Palace” Reyna sing-songed hoping to get Aspen in a better mood. It worked, it always did. Reyna knew Aspen better than anyone. Childhood bestfriends. It was sweet Reyna thought. Aspen had alway promised to guard Reyna with her life. She hoped it wouldn't go to that though. Just as Aspen opened her mouth another voice spoke. In any other situation Reyna would have found it funny, it looked like Aspen was speaking when a different voice had in fact said the words. She was always childish like that. 

Then Aspen was walking away. Reyna cursed herself; she always stopped paying attention when it mattered most. Though Aspen had turned her head and said a quick ‘I love you’ they both froze. It seemed as if the whole word had stopped. But time keeps ticking, stopping for no one, and the ground shook violently following an explosion. Then it felt as if everything was going at 2x speed. Reyna hadn't had time to respond before they separated. 

Reyna glanced at the clock in the hiding chamber for what seemed the 3rd time in a minute. She wished that time would speed up. But as they say, be careful what you wish for. An explosion, different from any others, far more powerful. Before anybody could process what had happened and why there was a huge skylight in the ceiling of their hideout, soldiers from the enemy side piled in. Reyna closed in on herself thinking the worst, but almost out of a fairytale, there Aspen was. “Get out. Go to the tree we played by as kids, take the secret route.” Reyna, unable to produce words nodded feverishly. 

Reyna had been hiding in the bushes waiting for Aspen. As soon as she saw the said girl she rushed into her arms. The arms that had made her feel safe and warm, more importantly, loved. They stayed like that for a while. Before Aspen pulled away and wiped Reyna tears. They sat under the shade of the tree. As Reyna spoke Aspen leaned on Reyna. She thought nothing of it, Aspen fought in a war, which was still going on, so she continued. 

“I love you too, Aspen you've always held a special place in my heart and,... Aspen?” Reyna called for the young woman “I swear to gods if you're asleep..haha that would be so embarrassing”. When Reyna studied the woman's features she noticed Aspen wasn't breathing. Again time froze as it seemed to do in their encounters recently “Aspen” Reyna spoke in a soft broken voice “Wake up!” deep down she knew, Aspen was gone. “NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS, I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE ME, PLEASE”. Not one to dwell, Reyna frantically laid Aspen down and while doing so, she noticed a huge amount of blood. Reyna didn't want to look farther. She knew what it was, blood loss, a lot of it too. She simply stared at Aspen wondering what could've been, did she hear? How long had she been…? Reyna fell into a depressive state, she then realized, there's never enough time.


End file.
